I'll Try
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: Harry thinks about how he has been treated in life and what would of happened if he had never been born.


Discliamer - I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other things related to him, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I also don't own the song I'll Try that is property of Walt Disney, From the movie, Peter Pan Return to Neverland.  
  
-------  
  
I'm not a child now  
  
I can take care of myself  
  
I mustn't let them down now  
  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
  
I'm fine, I'm fine  
  
------  
  
Why? Why does this always happen to me? Why is my life so hard? Why after all that has happened to me do they always treat me like a child? I have fought Voldemort on numerous occasions and survived. I have fought the basilisk, giant spiders and I am still alive. But they still lock me away and tell me that I am too young to know and that I will be told when I am older.  
  
------  
  
I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
  
There is not such thing as  
Faith and trust and pixie dust  
  
-------  
  
I have had enough! I don't want to be the Boy-who lived I want to be just plain Harry, not Potter or James and Lilly's son, just Harry. I don't want to have people gork at me as I walk down the street. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life hoping that I will make it through the day. I don't want to have to worry about my friend's lives and what knowing me may do to them.  
  
-------  
  
I try but it's so hard to believe  
  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try  
  
---------  
  
I have tried and tried to live with the way my life is but I can't anymore. I don't want to have to live with the knowledge that all the people that have died in front of me because of Voldemort would still be alive if they had never known me. They would of lived out their lives happy and without worry. Their families wouldn't of had to grieve for the lost of a loved one.  
  
-------  
My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
  
I can leave you waiting  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn  
(Oh) watch it burn  
--------  
  
Ever since the first Hogwarts letter I ever received my life has changed usually for the worst. I had thought that my life at Hogwarts would solve all of my problems and that I would be happy. But sometimes I wish that it had never changed. I wish that I was still sleeping in my cupboard under the stairs at number 4 privet drive. That I had no friends. That way there would be no one that could be hurt by me being around them.  
  
--------  
  
Cause, I try but it's so hard to believe  
  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try  
  
-------  
  
I spent my years at the Dursley's hoping that something would change. That my life was different that someone would come and take me away, and that someone would love me. But now I wish the opposite I wish that I had never been born, that way no one would be hurt by me.  
  
-------  
  
I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel,  
  
The things I fear  
And every single dream  
  
--------  
  
I have tried to find a way to a way to protect everyone around me but it is impossible to help when I am not told what is happening when I am not in contact with the wizarding world in the holidays. I have also tried to work out why people put their trust in me. I am a worthless waste of space and oxygen. The world would be better of without me to make things harder for everyone.  
  
-------  
  
I can finally see it  
  
Now I have to believe all those precious stories  
  
The whole world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust  
  
-------  
  
Well maybe there is some reason that I am here. I must have some use. Even Neville has a use in this world. Everyone is good at something. If the world thinks that I will be the one to defeat Voldemort then so be it. I will do my best to complete the task that has been give to me or I will die trying to save the world.  
  
---------  
So I'll try because I finally believe  
  
I'll try because I can see what you see  
  
I'll try, I'll try, I'll try to fly.  
  
---------  
  
This Song Fic is dedicated to my good friend Angela. For being a great friend to me even if I am the worst friend in the world. 


End file.
